


Four

by shinhwavee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinhwavee/pseuds/shinhwavee
Summary: Baekhyun is a transfer student at Chanyeol's college. They're complete opposites and can't stand each other, but maybe...justmaybe...things will turn out for the better. Or maybe they'll crash and burn. Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

1: Autumn.

It was an autumn day when they met. The leaves on the trees were turning hues of orange and yellow and the air was slowly becoming colder as the days seemed to pass on longer than usual. 

Park Chanyeol, an aspiring musician, was hurriedly making his way to class- as he had a tendency to sleep through his alarm- when he unexpectedly ran into a much smaller male, Byun Baekhyun, an aspiring writer, the collision causing both of them to fall onto the sidewalk and drop their bags with a loud groan.

“Aish!” Chanyeol hissed. “Watch it!”

“Yah!” Baekhyun stood quickly, grabbing his bag. “You bumped into me first! I should be telling you that!”

“Bwoh?” Chanyeol scoffed, hands reaching for the other bag. “First you get in my way, and now you try to blame it on me? Wah, you’re really bad news!”

“I—” Just as Baekhyun was about to protest, Chanyeol flicked his forehead and skipped off, leaving the smaller male with a pout and a growing pain. 

\----- 

Once in class, Chanyeol bowed in silent apology towards the teacher for being late and placed his bag on the desk in front of him. As he reached for the zipper, he couldn’t help but notice there were a variety of keychains that he had never remembered owning (or placing, for that matter).

The seconds passed by slowly as the epiphany struck him and his ears slowly burned a bright shade of red embarrassment as five words echoed in his head tauntingly. 

_I took the wrong bag._

Chanyeol quickly stood up, ignoring the way his class looked at him before he took the bag and ran out, a determined look on his face as he growled and mumbled to himself.

Almost as if they had the epiphany at the same time, the two met up at the spot where they bumped into each other earlier and threw their bags onto the floor once more.

“Yah!” Chanyeol pointed his finger to Baekhyun. “You stole my bag!”

“ _Bwoh?!_ ” Came a high shriek of disbelief. “You were the one who bumped into me and then ran off first! You’re the one who stole my bag!”

“Nuh-uh!

“Uh-huh!”

Their stares grew intense as the silence between them became deafening. It wasn’t until Chanyeol clicked his tongue and placed his hands on his hips with a small shake of his head that their stare down ended. 

“I know what you’re trying to do,” He chuckled. “You’re trying to make me _think_ I stole it so you can report it to the police and then throw me away in jail! Well I got news for you, thief! Those kinds of things won’t work on me! I’m way too smart for that!”

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was joking at first, but when he realized Chanyeol was completely serious, his eyes slightly widened and he had to stop himself from laughing before he too shook his head and flicked his hair back. 

“Okay, since you’re clearly not all there—”

“Shut up, thief!”

“Yah!”

“I’m sick of your mind games!” Chanyeol covered his ears. “Just admit you stole my bag!”

As they continued to bicker, a group of students passed by and whispered and giggled amongst themselves as they shared an agreement that the two boys argued like a married couple. 

“Yah!” Chanyeol shrieked at them. “He’s a thief!”

“Bwoh?!” Baekhyun pushed him. “I’m not a thief!”

“Yes you are!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Too!”

“Not!”

“Baekhyun, is that you?” Came a voice made of silk (completely in Baekhyun’s imagination, while it sounded normal in Chanyeol’s opinion).

Baekhyun’s attention shifted and his expression shifted from anger to timid happiness as he smiled and bowed his head slightly.

“Y-Yixing, hey.” He cleared his throat. “How are you?”

“Are you okay?” The taller boy asked. “I swear I could hear you a mile away?”

“W-What?” Baekhyun felt his face flush. “Me?”

At the sight Chanyeol snorted to himself and rolled his eyes, arms crossing over one another across his chest.

“Is this guy bothering you?” Yixing asked as he pointed his thumb towards Chanyeol.

“Yah!” Chanyeol growled. “I’m not bothering anyone! He stole my bag!”

“Yah!” Baekhyun snapped. “Don’t talk that way towards him!”

Yixing chuckled at the sight and stepped in between them, causing Baekhyun to flush madly before stepping back.

“I apologize for upsetting you.” Yixing bowed his head. “I see that there’s some risen conflict between the two of you.”

“Damn straight there is,” Chanyeol huffed. “And he has to fix it.”

“I see,” Yixing turned around to face Baekhyun. “Baek, what seems to be the problem?”

“I- wait- Yixing, there’s no ‘problem’ here, he’s delusional!” Baekhyun pointed at Chanyeol, who was making faces behind the other’s back. “He’s being childish!”

“Now, now, Baekhyun.” Yixing chuckled as he gently placed his hand over said boy’s head. “I’m sure we’d all like for this to be resolved, mm?”

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun said softly as a flush of red overcame him. “But I-”

“Let’s agree to overcome our differences and have a wonderful day together, yeah?” Yixing smiled.

“Whatever,” Chanyeol took his bag and shrugged. “I already missed class because of you. Now I have a whole hour to kill.”

“Ugh,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You have no one to blame but yourself! No one told you to run off with my bag!”

“You were the one who-!”

“Gentlemen, please.” Yixing smiled. “Let’s be glad we got our personal items back.”

“I should check it just in case,” Chanyeol mumbled as he plopped down on the grass.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Baekhyun scoffed. “Do you honestly believe that I-”

“Shut up, thief!”

“Yah!” Baekhyun snapped. “All your stupid stuff is there!”

“Hey, my stuff isn’t stupid!” Chanyeol barked back, his hands digging through his bag. “I can’t trust you!”

“Can’t trust me?!” Baekhyun shrieked. “You don’t even know me!”

“Precisely!” Chanyeol pointed at him. “You can never be too sure with strangers!”

“If that’s the case then I should check my things too!” Baekhyun opened his bag.

“Ah, that isn’t necessary,” Chanyeol nodded. “I had to resist laughing at your belongings, there’s no way I’d be caught dead with any of it.”

“Now, now, boys.” Yixing chuckled. “Let’s go on about our day, mm? We should take this time to—”

“Oh my god just _shut up_ already,” Chanyeol scoffed. “I’d rather jump off a cliff than hear you speak.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun pulled on Chanyeol’s ear. “Apologize to him right this instant!”

“Yah!” Chanyeol moved his head with Baekhyun’s hand so the pain wouldn’t be so severe. “Let go of me right now!”

“Apologize!”

“Never!”

“ _YAH!_ ”

\----- 

A loud sigh escaped Chanyeol while he sat alone in his next classroom: Music. He stared blankly at his hands over the piano keys and felt his heart ache. Sometimes he wondered whether or not he should even continue attending this class, because lately it’s felt so… meaningless. His blood no longer raced the way it used to, his mind often drifted elsewhere, his fingers just didn’t feel comfortable on any of the instruments. It seemed like he was suddenly losing interest in the one thing that used to make him feel like he belonged in such a cruel and cold world. He shook his head and took in a deep breath before finally playing random notes, the composing side of him now making a brief appearance as he played a small composition he wrote years ago. 

Baekhyun wandered the hallway, grumbling to himself as he replayed the events that happened earlier. He just couldn’t believe that tall jerk had the nerve to talk to Yixi—

_“I try not to think_  
_About the pain I feel inside_  
_Did you know you used to be… my hero?_  
_All the days you spent with me_  
_Now seem so far away_  
_And it feels like you don’t care anymore_  
_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just wanna make you proud_  
_I’m never gonna be good enough for you_  
_I can’t stand another fight_  
_And nothing’s alright_

_Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I’m sorry I can’t be perfect_  
_Now it’s just too late_  
_And we can’t go back_  
_I’m sorry I can’t be perfect”_

What is that? Baekhyun quickly scurried down the hall now, his eyes lit up while he searched for such sad lyrics yet beautiful music. His feet led him to the music room, and his hand shakily came up to knock on the door, but instead he brought it back down to listen to the song. 

_“Nothing’s gonna change the things that you said_  
_And nothing’s gonna make this right again_  
_Please don’t turn your back_  
_I can’t believe it’s hard just to talk to you_  
_But you don’t understand”_

Baekhyun could feel his own heart ache and his eyes water. This was such a beautiful song, but it just felt so… sad. He tried to peek through the glass windows to see who was the one playing, but felt disappointment course through him when he heard the doors begin to open and the students pour out to go to their next class. He looked around for one of his friends and smiled when he found them before leaving to go to physics together. He did, however, look back in hopes to see who the source for his touched feelings was. 

\----- 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but continue to replay that sad song over and over again in his head. He even hummed it a bit, and his friend, Sehun, was the first to notice. 

“Are you… humming?” Sehun asked. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded. “I heard someone singing this song and—”

“It’s Chanyeol’s song,” Sehun nodded back. “He wrote that.”

“Who’s...? Chanyeol?” Baekhyun blinked.

“Here, let me show you,” Sehun pulled out his yearbook camera.

Once he found who he was looking for, he leaned over and showed Baekhyun. Said boy’s eyes widened and he had to do a double take to make sure he was looking at the right photo.

There, in the frame, was none other than that jerk from earlier.

“A-Are you sure this is him?” Baekhyun asked while Sehun put his camera away.

“Yeah,” Sehun nodded. “He used to write songs all the time.”

“What happened?” Baekhyun tilted his head.

“Ah… you transferred, right? I guess you wouldn’t know then.” Sehun smiled. “His mom divorced his dad and he was unable to go with her, even though he wanted to.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked.

“She didn’t want him,” Sehun shrugged. “Something like that. Then after that whole thing, he just stopped being that happy-go-lucky person and dropped all of his friends. No one really likes him anymore, so to speak.”

Baekhyun’s heart suddenly broke and he couldn’t help but feel sorry towards the other.

“How do you know all this?” Baekhyun asked. “Did he tell you?”

“No, but we had a mutual friend.” Sehun nodded. “And that friend told me everything.”

“Who was that?” Baekhyun grabbed his bag once class was over.

“Ah… I don’t really talk about him anymore since we ended on a bad note.” Sehun scratched his neck. “Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so insensitive,” Baekhyun bowed his head.

“Don’t worry,” Sehun smiled. “You didn’t know, it’s okay.”

Baekhyun nodded and then walked a bit absentmindedly as he continued to think about the jerk—no, _Chanyeol_ —and frowned as he pondered said boy’s lyrics. 

Is the song about his mother…?

\----- 

The days were so long and boring. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted a dark red and orange while Chanyeol walked along the sidewalk with his head down. His days seemed to last much longer than others, and he figured perhaps it was because he hardly thought about them, or maybe because he didn’t have any friends to share it with. He normally stayed alone and went home alone, so it wasn’t like today was any different.

“Yah, thief!” 

But what was this? Was Chanyeol imagining things?

“Thief!”

He was mistaken. There was no way—

“I’m talking to you!” He was suddenly shoved. 

Chanyeol groaned softly and finally turned to see who was responsible, eyes narrowing quickly as he saw none other than Byun Baekhyun, the thief himself!

“Yah!” Chanyeol yelled. “Who do you think you’re calling a thief, thief?!”

Baekhyun chuckled and shrugged, suddenly poking Chanyeol’s forehead. 

“You live down this way too?” He asked.

“Aigoo don’t tell me you’re my neighbor.” Chanyeol groaned. 

“I don’t,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. “My grandma does.”

“Poor grandma,” Chanyeol sighed. “Does she know you’re a thief?”

“Yah!” Baekhyun shouted. “I’m not a thief!”

“Denial is the first step to acceptance.” Chanyeol snorted.

“Whatever,” Baekhyun chuckled. “So what’s your name?”

“Why does it matter?” Chanyeol continued his walk.

“Yah, I’m talking to you!” Baekhyun followed after him. 

“And I’m not listening,” The taller retorted. “Go find someone who cares.”

“Why do you have to be such a jerk?!” Baekhyun screeched. “I just wanted to talk! Ugh, no wonder no one likes you!”

Before Chanyeol could give a rebuttal, he was pushed aside and a very angry Baekhyun walked ahead of him, soon disappearing in sight. Chanyeol stayed where he was, and he thought about the smaller boy’s last words.

No one likes him, mm?

\----- 

Two weeks came and went. Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said to Chanyeol, and rather than be mad at how their encounter went, he was sorry and mad at himself. He gave Sehun a brief summary, and said boy replied with, “It’s okay, he probably deserved it.”

But does anyone truly deserve being told what Baekhyun said? He knew he wouldn’t like it, and Chanyeol was no different. That day he planned to befriend the taller, but instead told him no one liked him. Baekhyun sighed and wrote his notes sloppily, a small pout on his face while he tried to separate thoughts from reality. It wasn’t long before Sehun was tapping on his shoulder and urging him to get up as the next class flooded in. 

“You’re so out of it,” Sehun chuckled. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded. “Just… thinking, you know?”

“And what exactly are you thinking about?” The taller asked while he reached for his phone. “Must be pretty important if it has you daydreaming.”

“I just…” Baekhyun sighed and shook his head. “I’ll tell you later.”

Sehun glanced over at his smaller friend and was about to reply before he looked at his phone again, expression changing over the caller ID. He tapped Baekhyun’s shoulder with a silent goodbye and left outside. 

Baekhyun dragged his feet against the tiled floor and leaned against the wall, still thinking about how bad he messed up before his eyes caught on to a very tall boy in the crowd. He smiled, thinking now was his chance to finally make up for his mistakes, and ran.

“Chanyeol!” He called out, but he must’ve not been loud enough since the boy didn’t turn. “Chan—”

He was surprised to see another boy, one who looked very different, and looked very… handsome. Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare and ogle the stranger, and he was very surprised when he looked back at him.

“Can I help you?” The other asked with a raised brow.

“I… I thought…” Baekhyun swallowed softly. “You…”

“I what?” The stranger crossed his arms. 

Baekhyun’s cheeks began to flush. This reminded him of when he bumped into Chanyeol, except this encounter was much nicer. He panicked internally and bowed his head.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I’m Baekhyun.”

The other boy laughed softly and returned the gesture.

“I’m Yunho,” he said. “Nice to meet you.”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded. Why the hell was he so nervous around this guy? The students in the hallways were slowly disappearing into the rooms and Baekhyun gasped as he realized he was going to be late and quickly dashed by Yunho, leaving said boy dumbfounded. Yunho couldn’t help but laugh and soon walked to his classroom as well.

\--

Chanyeol sat outside underneath a large tree with his guitar, refusing to go to class this time. He felt like he was restricted to be original in the classroom, and who could blame him? The teacher was a constant reminder of how cruel his mother was. The teacher was his mother’s new lover. Chanyeol can’t even look at the other, because a smirk would slowly crawl over the educator’s face. 

Chanyeol groaned softly and left his guitar on the grass beside him. Why do the bad memories keep coming back to him? Why must they play over and over again repeatedly? Why, why, why? He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed heavily. 

_“No wonder no one likes you!”_

Ah, and now the thief’s words play in his head. Chanyeol closed his eyes and felt his face suddenly burn and a lump form in his throat. Why were all the bad things happening to only him? Why couldn’t he just fucking smile for once?

Why was he always the bad guy?

\--

Baekhyun sat in his class with a bored expression. Half the students were either asleep or already asleep while the teacher played a lecture video about simple math. Luckily for Baekhyun, he was near the window and could distract himself with the scenery outside. 

And so that’s what he did. He looked outside and smiled at the different colored birds, the large trees, and Chanyeol sitting under one of them. Wait, _what?_ He scratched the back of his head and suddenly gasped quietly before grabbing his things and getting up, bowing to the teacher silently, and dashed out of the room. 

This was his chance, he could finally apologize and try to be friends with the other boy. He could try talking to him and let him know the song he heard last time was really nice and he liked it! This was his chance!

He ran out with his bag in hand and quickly made his way to the tree, panting heavily while Chanyeol sat there with his arm over his face, more specifically his eyes. 

“H-Hi,” Baekhyun smiled weakly. “Can I sit here?”

“No,” Chanyeol replied quietly. “Go away.”

“Please?” Baekhyun moved his hair behind his ear. “This tree has the best shade.”

“Too bad, I got here first.” Chanyeol shrugged. “My tree, my rules.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun suddenly screeched. “The tree isn’t yours!”

“Then why are you asking me if you could sit here?” Chanyeol slowly moved his arm and looked up at the other. “Literally no one is stopping you, so why bother to ask?”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to reply, but no words were coming out. He frowned, seeing as Chanyeol was indeed right, and plopped himself in front of the other as he set his bag aside. Chanyeol couldn’t help but give a soft scoff before looking at his wristwatch.

“Are you skipping class right now?” He asked.

“Not technically skipping class,” Baekhyun shrugged. “The teacher already submitted attendance, so I’m there but not there.”

“You do know the teachers can modify that, right?” Chanyeol asked. “If you’re gone more than ten minutes they can mark you absent.”

Once again Baekhyun was left speechless, but he shook his head and shrugged again.

“I don’t care,” He tried so hard to sound brave, but ultimately failed. “Can…can they really do that?”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile and then chuckle. He shook his head and then leaned forward to speak softly.

“Not only are you a thief, but you’re a stupid thief.” He continued to laugh.

“Yah!” Baekhyun shrieked. “Who the hell are you calling a thief?!”

Chanyeol’s laugh got louder and his smile became wider. He held his stomach and fell to the side while Baekhyun grumbled to himself and crossed his arms. He then looked beside the tall giant and saw the guitar, but didn’t see any paper or books. He wondered if Chanyeol had it for show or if he was playing a song he already made. As soon as said boy stopped laughing, Baekhyun cleared his throat and pointed at the instrument.

“You play?” He asked with his chin slightly raised.

“I do,” Chanyeol made the same gesture. “Why? You play too?”

“Not really,” Baekhyun shook his head. “I tried to teach myself but couldn't.”

“You don’t look like you’d be a good guitarist anyway,” Chanyeol chuckled. “So it’s a good thing you failed.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol’s leg lightly so as to not hurt said boy.

“Yah that hurt!” Chanyeol rubbed his shin. “Are you gonna pay my medical bill if I go to the hospital?!”

“ _Boo-hoo_ you’re such a big baby!” Baekhyun mimicked him. “You won’t go to the hospital so shut up!”

“Don’t you have a class to get back to, you big nerd?!” Chanyeol shrieked.

“That’s none of your business!” Baekhyun yelled back.

“Yah!”

“Yah!”

After an intense staring contest, Chanyeol rolled his eyes and leaned back against the tree before crossing his arms behind his head and lightly kicking Baekhyun’s knee. 

“Why are you here anyway?” He yawned. 

Baekhyun’s thoughts soon jumbled up together and he nodded first before answering.

“I came here to say sorry.” He looked down at the grass.

“Sorry?” Chanyeol furrowed his brows. “For what? Annoying me?”

“No,” Baekhyun huffed. “For…last time…”

“What last time?” Chanyeol yawned.

“Ugh you’re such a pain in the ass I swear,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “The last time we were…that time I said…”

“Ah, when you said no one liked me?” Chanyeol chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, it was something I already knew, so don’t feel bad.”

“N-No!” Baekhyun suddenly blurted out. “That’s not something anyone should say to someone else! It was rude of me and I didn’t mean it and—”

He looked at Chanyeol, who was a bit shocked at the sudden outburst.

“And…I’m sorry.” He finished softly.

Chanyeol sat up and ran a hand through his hair before sighing softly.

“Don’t worry about it. Really.” He replied. “I didn’t even remember you said that, to be honest. I appreciate your apology though. That was…surprisingly nice of you, considering you’re a thief and all.”

“Ugh,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a loud groan. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not a thief?!”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile. How long had it been since he had someone to talk to? His feelings of sadness were nonexistent and he felt…what’s the word…happy? He felt happy? For some odd reason, he didn’t want this moment to end. He wanted to stay here under this tree and laugh and talk to Baekhyun forever. He just…wanted a friend.

“Yah, I’m talking to you!” Baekhyun kicked his shin again, quickly removing the musician from his thoughts.

“Yah!” Chanyeol rubbed his leg. “I told you to stop doing that!”

“And I asked you a question!” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out.

“What do you want?!” Chanyeol yelled.

Baekhyun soon turned quiet and he looked and fiddled with the grass before shrugging.

“I just…wanted to…hear you play something.” He mumbled.

Chanyeol was a little surprised, but he took hold of the guitar and sighed.

“If you stop kicking me, then sure.” Chanyeol chuckled.

“I promise to stop kicking you for all eternity!” Baekhyun raised his right hand and held up three fingers. “Scout’s honor!”

“Are you even a scout?” Chanyeol asked.

“No…” Baekhyun placed his hand down and looked back at the grass.

“Then don’t tarnish their name like that.” Chanyeol laughed softly.

“Yah!” Baekhyun was going to kick him, but was stopped by Chanyeol’s pointing finger.

“You said you wouldn’t kick me for all eternity!”

“I—”

“Don’t kick me! You promised!”

Baekhyun scoffed and crossed his legs, sighing in defeat as he waited for Chanyeol to play something. It was a little long for Chanyeol to think of a song, but eventually he sighed and let his hand strum the strings slowly and gently.

_“11:05 in the morning_  
_I don’t like the sun waking me up_  
_It’s a day no different from yesterday_  
_I don’t like the world, my head hurts_  
_I drink water_  
_And adjust my clothes_  
_But I still don’t want to leave my house_  
_My heart is full of us_  
_But at that time I was alone_  
_I feel like I’m going crazy_  
_Hug me once more_  
_Just once_  
_Without him noticing_  
_I said I love you numerous times_  
_But there’s no you in front of me_  
_No more you_  
_You are not beside me_  
_I’m in pain I can only cry_  
_This feeling, I’m the only one feeling sad_  
_Feels like a dream all day_  
_I feel like I’m going crazy_  
_Hug me once more_  
_Just once_  
_Without him noticing_  
_I said I love you numerous times_  
_But there’s no you in front of me_  
_No more you_  
_I said I love you numerous times_  
_But there’s no you in front of me_  
_No more you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_There’s no you_  
_There’s no you”_

Baekhyun could do nothing but stare in awe. He couldn’t believe Chanyeol, _Park Chanyeol,_ the jerk who insisted on calling him a thief, was sitting in front of him now singing so beautifully yet with such great sadness. It pained Baekhyun just hearing the chords, and he couldn’t help but swallow down a small sob. As soon as the song finished, Chanyeol glanced at him and rose a brow.

“Am I that amazing that I leave you speechless?” He teased.

“Y-Yah!” Baekhyun hid his face, unable to stop the tears from falling. “You…you suck and your song sucks and you can’t even play the guitar!”

Chanyeol smiled and set his guitar down before scooting closer to Baekhyun and reached out to pat said boy’s shoulder.

“It’s okay to cry,” He smiled. “It just means my dream is slowly coming true.”

“Wha…what dream is that?” Baekhyun sniffled as he wiped away at his continuous tears. 

“I’ve always wanted to touch people with my songs,” Chanyeol nodded. “And although I don’t really like you, I was able to reach you.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but look at the other boy. No words, no insults, nothing. Just exchanging glances. Chanyeol was still smiling and Baekhyun still had tears streaming down his face. It was a silent exchange both of them were surprised even happened. 

“You’re quite the ugly one when you cry, did you know that?” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Yah!”

“Stop yelling,” Chanyeol leaned back against the tree. “You’re hurting my ears.”

“Oh please,” Baekhyun crossed his arms. “You’re so overdramatic.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Aish,” Chanyeol hissed. “You’re such a stubborn kid, you know that? I feel so sorry for your parents.”

Rather than receiving a smartass response like he was already accustomed to, Chanyeol surprisingly received silence. He looked at Baekhyun, whose face was unreadable, and then cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry for calling you stubborn,” Chanyeol said softly. “I didn’t think it—”

“It’s not that,” Baekhyun looked at the grass. “I…it’s not like that, I just…don’t have parents.” He said sadly.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he quickly tried to say sorry, but stumbled upon his words instead.

“I-I’m!” He gulped. “Sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean—”

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun looked at him and smiled as best he could. “You didn’t know, it’s okay.”

A long and uncomfortable silence ensued between the two and Chanyeol couldn’t help but break it. He definitely went over the line and he’ll be damned if he loses the only person on this planet who makes him happy and giggly.

“I know you said it was okay, but it really isn’t.” He shook his head. “That was very rude of me and it was insensitive and I’m truly sorry. You must feel so hurt to have to relive those memories.”

“Eh?” Baekhyun was a bit surprised by the sudden apology, but he smiled instead and placed his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Yah, don’t be like this. It’s so cringy.”

“That isn’t even a word,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“It is, you’re just too stupid to know it.” Baekhyun mocked him.

“Yah!”

“Yah!”

“I hate you.” Chanyeol crossed his arms.

“I hate you too,” Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something, but bit back instead. He probably won’t get any more visits from the thief anymore, so he wanted to cherish these last moments they have together.

“Yah,” Baekhyun waved his hand in front of the other’s face. “I asked you a question!”

“What do you want?” Chanyeol groaned. “I swear, you’re such a pain in the ass!”

“I asked if you wanted to know how my parents died,” Baekhyun said. “You know, so you won’t feel like you stepped boundaries or anything.”

“Eh?” Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to be surprised. “Why are you asking me that?”

“You know,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I haven’t talked about it since it happened and you’re my friend, right?”

“But that’s—”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and cleared his throat as if he was going to be giving a long speech.

“I used to live on Jeju Island,” he started. “I lived in a small village, you know, where all the fisherman and divers live and we have fresh fish and all of those things. My parents met each other at sea, believe it or not. My mom was the best diver in the village, and my dad…let’s say he wasn’t all that great.”

Chanyeol chuckled at the statement and nodded. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t stopping the other, but the mere fact that Baekhyun called him his friend was…comforting. And it was warm and…nice. Yes, it was nice. And Chanyeol liked how it felt.

“Anyway, my mom was out diving one day and my dad happened to go out that day too. Unfortunately, my dad’s foot got stuck in some kind of seaweed underwater and he was losing oxygen quick. Fortunately for him, my mom was out in the area, and there she found him. My mom used to say that he was flailing around like the shirts hanging outside on a windy day.”

Baekhyun paused to laugh softly and shook his head.

“So there they were, and she helped him get untangled and they went up to the surface. My dad was so grateful for her and he said he’d do anything for her. The village holds up parties and small festivals every few months, so on one of these events my mom decided she didn’t want to go alone and asked my dad if he would go with her. Of course, my dad said yes and he would always tell me that it was a night he’d never forget because…because it was the day they fell in love. Wah, just thinking about it gives me chills, because imagine if one day you just fall in love. What does that even feel like?”

“Well aren’t you in love with that really annoying nice guy?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yah!” Baekhyun blushed. “Are you talking about Yixing?!”

“That dude, yes.” Chanyeol nodded.

“Shut up, I’m not done with my story!” Baekhyun hid his cheeks.

“So in conclusion, they eventually got married and out came me! My mom would say I look like my dad with her body and it would make me laugh, because clearly it’s not true. But anyway, every year they’d get some fresh octopus for my birthday and…last year…”

The pauses were more than enough to make Chanyeol know what went down. “You don’t need to finish, I understand.” Chanyeol shook his head, to which Baekhyun strongly protested silently.

“Last year…there was an unexpected storm.” Baekhyun continued. “And…my dad was out getting the octopus and my mom went in to get him and…the water just…it was so strong and the waves…A-Anyway, it was a diving accident and it was no one’s fault. I just wish I could’ve said goodbye or let them know I love them.”

“They knew,” Chanyeol said softly, patting the smaller boy’s shoulder. “They definitely knew. Don’t be sad.”

What the hell was all this? What was this warmth growing in Baekhyun’s stomach? Why was he even talking about this? Why was he getting so sad? Why is he crying again? What even—

“I…I have to go.” He suddenly stood and bowed to Chanyeol, who sat there dumbfounded. “Class…I-I can’t be late.”

He dashed off, tears falling freely down his face while Chanyeol sat there all by himself once again. He sighed and leaned back against the tree, suddenly feeling sorry and regretful.

“Sorry.”


	2. Winter

\-----  
2: Winter  
\-----

Red and orange leaves soon disappeared and cold gushes of wind filled the air while people wore thick coats and scarves. Baekhyun wasn’t expecting the sudden change in weather, and so he covered his whole face- except his eyes, of course- and ran down the sidewalk to go to class. He saw Chanyeol every now and then, but didn’t really talk with him since he still felt awkward about their last conversation. He ran with all his might, but his coat was just too damn heavy and he groaned in frustration. With the scarf covering most of his face, he eventually bumped into someone and fell hard onto the sidewalk with a loud groan. 

“Aish!” He hissed. “Get off the sidewalk if you’re just gonna stand—”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” An all-too-familiar voice began. “If it isn’t the thief himself. Still bumping into people I see.” 

Baekhyun looked up and saw Chanyeol with hands on his hips. It had been a few weeks since the last time they had seen each other- much less speak- and the taller boy smirked while Baekhyun held back the urge to smile. He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t miss Chanyeol and the bickering that seemed to occur every time they were together.  
  
“You should really get rid of that tactic,” Chanyeol chuckled. “It’s getting old.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun screeched. “Move out of the way if you’re just gonna stand there, you idiot!”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and held his hand out for the other to take. Baekhyun took it with caution and let go as soon as he was on both feet and rubbed his bottom.

“Ouch…” He whined. “I really fell hard…”

“Cause you’re a dumbass,” Chanyeol nodded and then pointed to the line in front of him. “There’s something going on and we can’t enter the building.”

“What happened?” Baekhyun asked, eyes filled with curiosity as he looked at the number of students trying to go in.

“Well gee, if I knew that I’d tell you by now, don’t you think?” Chanyeol said sarcastically.

“Why are you so mean to me?” Baekhyun groaned. “Why can’t you be just the slightest nice to me?”

“Because you’re a thief, and who knows? You might end up stealing all my stuff.”

“Oh please, as if you have anything worth stealing.”

“Yah! Are you saying my stuff is worthless?!”

“Yep.”

“Yah!”

“What are you gonna do about it you big baby?!”

Before Chanyeol could reply, a familiar boy placed his hand on Baekhyun’s head, having said boy look up and instinctively smile beneath the scarf.

“Y-Yixing!” Baekhyun bowed his head. “Are you barely arriving too?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the change of tone in Baekhyun’s voice and how his eyes seemed to glisten at the other boy. He didn’t want any part of it, so he turned around and crossed both arms over his chest while mumbling a soft ‘loser’ beneath his breath. Baekhyun wasn’t deaf to the small murmur and kicked blindly, foot hitting the back of Chanyeol’s knee and causing him to stumble.

“Yah!” Chanyeol pointed. “You broke your eternity promise!”

Baekhyun bowed his head in apology towards Yixing and then turned towards Chanyeol, pointing back at him with an accusing finger as well.

“You called me a loser!” He shrieked.

“You _are_ a loser!” Chanyeol pushed the smaller boy’s finger aside. “I wasn’t lying!”

“Yah! Who do you think you’re calling a loser, you creep?!”

“Who do you think you’re calling a creep, you thief?!”

“Ugh how many times do I have to tell you I’m not a thief, idiot?!”

“Yah!”

“Yah!”

“Gentlemen, please—”

“Oh _shut up_.” Chanyeol groaned. “I’m really not in the mood to hear your goody-two-shoes bullshit.”

Yixing rose his brows in surprise and leaned towards Baekhyun.

“He thinks my shoes are good?” He whispered to Baekhyun.

“Are you…are you just stupid?” Chanyeol furrowed his brows.

“No, I’m Yixing!” He smiled as he held his hand out. “Nice to meet you!”

Chanyeol took a moment to stay quiet and looked at Baekhyun with a confused look to which the other simply sighed and shook his head.

“Nice…nice to meet you too, Yixing.” Chanyeol shook his hand. “I’m Chanyeol.”

“Oh, I know that!” Yixing beamed. “I’ve heard lots of stories about you.”

“Stories?” Baekhyun looked up at him while Chanyeol furrowed his brows.

“Mhm!” Yixing nodded. “Like about how his parents—”

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” Chanyeol interrupted, running a hand through his hair. “They say it’s gonna snow soon, so bring your thicker coats tomorrow.”

Yixing stayed quiet while Baekhyun’s curiosity came to a close. He knew Chanyeol would be uncomfortable with the conversation—who wouldn’t be—but the smaller boy still wondered what exactly made the musician so sad.

In a matter of minutes Chanyeol was at the door to the school and two police officers were at either sides of him.

“Sorry kid,” One of them said. “School is under investigation.”

Chanyeol shrugged and held out his arms for the authorities to pat him down while a German shepherd sniffed his bag. Soon Baekhyun and Yixing were next and once again, the smaller boy’s curiosity got the better of him.

“What exactly is the school under investigation for?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” The officer answered with a scoff. “Run along to class.”

Baekhyun frowned and continued on to his class with Yixing before waving a short goodbye. As soon as he caught sight of Sehun in class he smiled and sat beside him before pulling out his books from his bag.

"Hey Sehun did you see all the cops outside?”

“Yeah, they’re doing some super-secret investigation, so I’ve heard.” Sehun nodded.

“Really?”  Baekhyun hummed. “Do you know what it’s about by any chance?”

“Nah, I just know they need to check everyone with a dog.”

“Wah this is so exciting, don’t you think?” Baekhyun wiggled in his seat. “It’s like X-Files.”

“Yeah but in X-Files isn’t there usually an alien?” Sehun asked.

“An alien?” Baekhyun asked himself more and then nodded. “I guess it’s not like X-Files then…”

“Yeah I guess it’s just CSI since no one knows what it’s about.” Sehun chuckled and then grabbed his books before watching the teacher walk in and start class.

Baekhyun laughed softly and nodded. A CSI episode, he thought to himself. How exciting!

\--

As soon as class was over, Baekhyun happily skipped along the hallways, wondering how his fake episode of CSI would turn out and how his characters were going to be, when he saw a group of students huddled. With a burning curiosity he made his way over and saw there was a big colored poster on the bulletin board, to which he heard the others talking about.

“Winter festival?”

“It looks like it’ll be fun, let’s go!”

“We should definitely join!”

Baekhyun soon managed to squeeze himself to the front and finally had the poster in view, to which he read what the other students were talking about. Free food, free admission, and even musical performances!

His thoughts immediately drifted towards a familiar musician he had the pleasure and displeasure of knowing: Park Chanyeol. He wondered if said boy would show up and play some of his songs, or maybe even go for the free food. Without Baekhyun really noticing, he was lost in thought with a smile and a shove to his shoulder had him snap out of it.

“You look dumb smiling at the wall like that.”

_Ugh_. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Yah, do you have to push me all the time?” Baekhyun pouted while Chanyeol smirked.

“Do you have to look stupid all the time?”

“Yah!”

Baekhyun sighed and mentally calmed himself down before he started to throw punches. He was a gentleman of course, and gentlemen do not resort to violence. He let the comment go and then pointed towards the poster.

“Are you going?” He asked the taller.

Chanyeol glanced at the poster and shrugged before looking back at Baekhyun.

“Nah, I don’t really go to those things.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun felt a tinge of disappointment. “You would be so good for the musical performances!”

“Have you heard the other musicians play and sing?” Chanyeol scoffed. “They’re 100 times better than I could ever dream of being.”

“Why do you say that?” Baekhyun crossed his arms. “Who cares about the others? I’m asking if _you_ are going to be present, not the whole class.”

“And why do you want me to come?” Chanyeol rose a brow.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows in thought. Why _did_ he want Chanyeol to come anyway? It’s not like he—

“Because you’re my friend.”

Chanyeol looked back at the poster and then at Baekhyun. He sighed after a few seconds of thought and then nodded.

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

Baekhyun couldn’t even hide the wide grin on his face and then pat Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“See you tomorrow, loser!” He sprinted quickly.

“Yah!” Chanyeol yelled. “Get back over here, thief!”

\--

Baekhyun happily walked along the sidewalk, humming and grinning as he thought about the upcoming festival. He slid his thumbs beneath his backpack straps and nearly skipped back home to his grandmother before he spotted who he thought was Yixing, speaking to someone in a hoodie. It looked like they were shaking hands and nodding to one another, but Baekhyun ignored it and continued on his merry way home.

Once inside his grandmother’s house he slipped his shoes off, removed his coat and scarf, and skidded to the kitchen. He smiled upon seeing his grandmother with her grey hair tied up in a small bun and an apron hugging her waist above her gown. Baekhyun skipped over to her and hugged her from behind while resting his head on her shoulder, to which she smiled widely.

“Grandma~” He called sweetly.

“Hi, baby.” Came a sweet reply. “How was school? Did you see your boyfriend today?”

Baekhyun blushed and his cheeks while whining and pouting.

“Grandma he isn’t my boyfriend, he’s a jerk!”

“Mhm,” His grandmother chuckled and shook her head. She’s heard that one before.

“But…yes, I saw him again today.”

His grandmother smiled again and then turned to face her grandson before rubbing the top of his head.

“Go wash up, dinner’s just about ready.”

“Okay grandma!”

She set the table, hearing excited footsteps from upstairs to which she imagined Baekhyun must have begun his shower and she hummed quietly. She was happy to see him smile. It’s been a long time since she’s seen that much joy from Baekhyun ever since his parents passed away. She made a mental note to thank his mysterious boyfriend later for being that boulder of support and love that Baekhyun needed. She remembered his blank expression when he first arrived at her door, and the way he used to eat so little and then excuse himself from the table. She even remembers hearing the soft whimpers from his room; he was calling his parents and begging them to return. Her heart aches just thinking about it.

But ever since that boy came into Baekhyun’s life, it was like an angel had come down and swept all the sadness away. She recalls Baekhyun calling him a “thief” and a “no-good, big-eared, tall jerk.” Even so, that “jerk” finally put a smile on her grandson’s face and that was more than she could ever ask for. She whispers a soft “thank you” while looking up and sits down.

“Grandma, I’m done!”

“Alright, sweetie. Come sit down and eat with me.”

“Okay grandma!”

\--

Chanyeol groaned in bed as he tossed and turned. He didn’t sleep well last night, and there was only _one_ person to blame for that.

_Byun Baekhyun._

How dare the smaller male invade Chanyeol’s thoughts? How dare he even think it was okay to continuously appear in the musician’s head while he was so busy? Even the name made Chanyeol want to puke. What kind of a name is Byun Baekhyun anyway? It sounds stupid and it doesn’t even roll off the tongue well!

“Aish!” Chanyeol sat up and ran his hands through his hair before eventually getting out of bed and heading towards the shower. He could already sense that today was going to be a long day, and he prayed to all the gods in heaven to please, _please_ , don’t let him run into that small punk.

Come to think of it, he didn’t have to beg, that little thief runs into _him_ on purpose! He absolutely knew it was much too coincidental, with the timing and all. Baekhyun _wants_ to run into Chanyeol, it was all making sense now! That little thief probably just wants to steal all of his songs and then claim that _he_ was the original artist!

_Gasp!_

Chanyeol furiously scrubbed his hair and shook his head in anger. This was all just a part of the thief’s plan! He absolutely had to stop it!

\--

“Bye grandma!” Baekhyun called out happily. “I’ll see you later!”

Baekhyun skipped along the sidewalk with a pep in his step and kept his thumbs secure behind his backpack straps while he imagined what kind of day he was going to have. He had a project due soon, and he kept telling himself to stop procrastinating so that he could get it done and turn it in. He didn’t even start on it (he didn’t even have the title) and he pondered a bit about what he could do to try to possibly stir some muse.

“Aish! That stupid little thief! I’m gonna kill him!”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but stop in his steps and stare at the angry giant who just so happened to walk out onto the sidewalk. He knew that voice all too well, and he gulped down before grabbing a small rock to throw. He watched as the rock didn’t even hit its target, but rather flew past instead and landed before the enemy’s feet. The tall giant stopped and slowly turned around, and Baekhyun had fear behind his knees like he never knew before. Chanyeol had a burning fire in his eyes and he took long strides towards Baekhyun before grabbing him by the collar.

“Yah! Just who were you trying to hit?!”

“You!” Baekhyun shouted. “Why do you have to be so loud in the morning?!”

“Yah!”

They stared at each other with a burning intensity, neither wanting to blink (since blinking meant submission to the other). Chanyeol eventually let go of the smaller and then ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time that morning. Baekhyun fixed his collar and then stood beside the angry giant with a small pout.

“Why are you so angry this morning anyway?” He asked.

“I couldn’t really sleep last night,” Chanyeol yawned before continuing to walk forward. “I was having nightmares.”

“What about?”

“A midget.”

“A midget?” Baekhyun stopped to think about it. “That _does_ sound scary!”

“Yeah and the midget kept trying to climb my legs and all I could do was run.” Chanyeol continued. “It was horrible.”

“Yah stop talking about it!” Baekhyun whined. “I’m scared!”

Chanyeol chuckled and then grabbed Baekhyun’s arm with a tight grip.

“But the worst part was…” He paused and took a deep breath. “He was…”

“He was what?” Baekhyun whispered.

“He was _you_!”

Baekhyun’s expression changed in an instant and Chanyeol wasn’t sure whether or not he had seen the transition correctly, but he knew he had to run. Baekhyun grabbed another rock and Chanyeol sprinted forward on the sidewalk while Baekhyun screamed profanities behind him.

“ _Yah! Park Chanyeol!_ ”

\--

The school day seemed so long and boring today. Sehun wasn’t in class and Yixing was also nowhere to be seen around the hallways. Baekhyun sighed loudly and looked at the poster that was posted a few weeks before and he smiled to himself at the memory around it. He wasn’t sure what it was about Chanyeol that made him feel at ease, but Baekhyun was determined to make the giant also feel comfortable around him. The way they play and bicker reminded Baekhyun of his parents, and another sigh parted his lips.

“Tired already?”

A frown formed on Baekhyun’s face and he slowly turned around to see none other than Park Chanyeol himself.

“Are you stalking me?” Chanyeol chuckled as he leaned against the wall. “I’ve noticed that everytime I wanna go somewhere, you’re always there.”

“Can’t you just be rational for once?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “It’s just coincidence.”

Chanyeol mocked his tone of voice and then crossed his arms.

“Are you headed back home?”

Baekhyun blinked in surprise and then shook his head.

“No, I was actually going to sit in my writing class.”

“For what?”

“I have a project due soon and I was hoping to find some muse.”

“Sitting by yourself?” Chanyeol rose a brow. “How were you planning on doing that?”

“Back in Jeju I always found muse when I was alone.” Baekhyun nodded. “It’s not that hard for me. And you? Are you going home or just stalking me?”

“Aish,” Chanyeol flicked the other’s forehead, to which he earned a small whine. “I was going to a practice room.” He showed Baekhyun his guitar. “I wanted to play a few things.”

“Oh can I go?” Baekhyun smiled. “I wanna hear you play.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest at first, but ultimately decided to bite back instead. He gave Baekhyun a small nod and they both started walking down the hall.

“So what’s your project about?” Chanyeol hummed. “Is it like a drawing or something?" 

“No,” Baekhyun smiled. “It’s an essay with a peculiar theme.”

“Peculiar? What’s that mean?”

“It means it’s unusual,” Baekhyun chuckled. “Yah, I thought musicians were supposed to have big vocabulary!”

“Okay well we don’t write novels!” Chanyeol retorted. “Musicians don’t use big fancy words like writers do!”

“So are you saying I have a bigger vocabulary than you?”

For some reason or other, the question threw Chanyeol off guard and he couldn’t help but blush. Maybe it was the teasing tone of voice in Baekhyun’s words, or maybe the way said boy smiled at him, but in any case all Chanyeol could do was be flustered.

“I’m just playing!” Baekhyun laughed and gently pushed Chanyeol’s shoulder. “The point is, I have a weird theme.”

“And what theme is that?” They finally reached one of the practice rooms and Chanyeol opened the door, allowing Baekhyun to go inside first before closing the door and sitting down while he placed his guitar on his lap. “Is it like a sci-fi theme?”

“No,” Baekhyun set his bag down and grabbed some papers. “It’s like a general theme? I have to write about something that I would consider to be a haven when the world is chaotic.”

“Woah,” Chanyeol nodded while he tuned his strings. “That does sound peculiar to write about, but I don’t really do all that so I guess I’m in no position to say anything.”

Baekhyun shrugged and watched as Chanyeol closed his eyes and began to rock side to side on the chair slowly while his hands trailed over the strings. He played a few chords and then hummed lightly. There were no words exchanged or even lyrics, but Baekhyun smiled as he watched Chanyeol play.

Who would have thought, he wondered to himself, that he would even be here with the musician? It seemed like such a strange relationship—friendship, he should say—but here they were. They fight all the time and they always deem it necessary to insult the other, yet Baekhyun had to admit that this was…

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol’s deep voice broke through the silence. “I don’t really like it when you’re so quiet.”

Baekhyun nearly jumped in his seat at the sudden intrusion of thought, but he rolled his eyes and shrugged again as he looked down at his blank papers.

“Just trying to come up with some words, I guess.”

“Hm…and are some popping up in your head?”

“Kinda, yeah.” Baekhyun nodded.

“So are you saying I’m your muse?” Chanyeol stopped playing and opened his eyes to look at Baekhyun with a wide smile.

“Y-Yah!” Baekhyun’s face turned a bright red. “Sh-Shut up! How can you think you’re my muse, huh?! You’re a pain in the ass!”

Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun looked down as he fumbled through his bag to grab a pen, all the while mumbling incoherent insults towards the happy musician across from him.

"Anyway, what have you come up with so far?” Chanyeol leaned back and played his guitar softly, plucking at the strings while he looked at Baekhyun.

“I don’t wanna get too ahead of myself but…” Baekhyun paused. “…I think my safe haven is being with a friend.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol rose his brows. “That sounds pretty nice.”

Baekhyun nodded quietly for a bit as he looked down at his paper and smiled to himself.

“Yeah, I guess you could say it is pretty nice.” He scribbled something down and then looked back up at the musician. “And you? Have you decided what you’re going to play for the festival?”

“Mm?” Chanyeol leaned back and sighed. “Not really. I mean, I have some songs, but I don’t think I want to play them.”

“Why not?”

“Cause they’re a little too personal and sad for a festival, don’t you think?” Chanyeol nodded. “I’d rather just make a new song.”

“Is it easy for you to come up with songs?” Baekhyun continued to scribble down.

“Not really, but the whole process is really fun and puts my mind at ease.”

“That sounds nice,” Baekhyun smiled. “It makes me kinda happy that you have something to make you feel good and calm.”

“Why’s that?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun hadn’t realized what he said until moments later and he couldn’t help but gulp nervously. Why _did_ he say that? It’s not like he and Chanyeol were close or anything, so why does it matter to Baekhyun whether or not the tall musician was feeling okay?

“Hello?” Chanyeol waved his hand in front of Baekhyun’s face. “Did you hear me at all?”

“Y-Yah!” Baekhyun smacked his hand away. “Of course I heard you, you’re so loud and annoying you broke my train of thought!”

“Yah!”

“ _Yah!_ ”

\--

The days were passing much quicker than anyone would’ve liked to happen. The festival was only days away and the police were frequenting the school doing the same thing like before. Some students looked nervous while others were nonchalant about it. Baekhyun really wondered why there were cops in the first place, but just like before, he didn’t receive any answers.

He sat in class and scribbled down on his paper while he waited for the teacher to come in and start the lecture. Sehun sat beside him texting furiously with a small frown. With all the loud tapping against the screen, Baekhyun couldn’t help but put his pencil down and look at his classmate.

“Who you texting, Sehun?”

“Eh?” Sehun looked over and smiled sheepishly. “Just an old friend. What about you? What are you writing down?”

“Me? Just some ideas for the writing project. Have you started yours yet?” Baekhyun placed his pencil down.

“Pfft, please.” Sehun chuckled while he rolled his eyes. “When have you ever known me to be diligent about my work?”

“Wah, that’s true.” Baekhyun smiled and then reached over to give Sehun’s arm a light pinch. “You should study hard and do well!”

“Aish it’s not like any of that matters when you’re at a job interview anyway.” Sehun shrugged. “The most important thing is that you’re charming!”

“Hm,” Baekhyun pondered with a light nod. “I guess you’re right about that.”

The teacher eventually walked in and caught the attention of the class as she laughed loudly and then gulped down heavily. Her lips were dry and her face looked pale. The students looked around and before any questions could be asked, she fainted and hit the desk. The class panicked and ran out for help.

Baekhyun could hardly believe what he had just seen, much less see it happen to the teacher. He stayed close to Sehun and watched as she had been taken out on a stretcher. Sehun looked uneasy and looked around to look over at a quiet student named Tao. The police came in and dismissed the class and Baekhyun left to the practice rooms as he tried to comprehend what had occurred.

\--

Chanyeol had been walking around lazily down the halls, guitar in hand as he pondered some new lyrics for a new song he had been in the middle of composing. He released a heavy sigh and ultimately decided it would be best for him to just try scribbling some things down so he could conjure up more ideas. He was headed to the practice rooms when he saw an all-too-familiar face hurrying down the hall.

Normally the tall musician would be a prick and greet the other like normal, but something seemed to be a bit off. Baekhyun looked worried and scared and his face was pale. In all honesty, it worried Chanyeol a little to see the other in such a state. He gulped down and lightly jogged to the troubled writer.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called softly.

At the call of his name Baekhyun quickly turned and saw Chanyeol approach with worry etched onto his face. Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall as he licked his drying lips.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit,” Baekhyun sighed. “Something scary happened in class today.”

“Scary?” Chanyeol repeated. “Like what?”

“I don’t really know,” Baekhyun shrugged as he shook his head. “The teacher…she fainted just out of nowhere and they had to call the hospital.”

“The hospital?!” Chanyeol gasped softly. “Did she have a heart attack or something?”

“I don’t think so,” Baekhyun shook his head. “She was acting really strange and then she just fainted out of nowhere.”

Baekhyun was scared and Chanyeol didn’t like it one bit.

“Come with me,” He took hold of Baekhyun’s wrist. “Let’s get out of here.”

Baekhyun had no energy or desire to argue, so he nodded and let Chanyeol lead the way. They eventually found themselves in a practice room and Chanyeol sat Baekhyun down before he leaned back against the wall with a soft sigh.

“Wanna hear a new song I made?” Chanyeol sat down in front of Baekhyun. “It’s kinda upbeat, maybe it’ll take your mind off things.”

“Sure,” Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol quickly pulled out his guitar and strummed the strings a few times before finally playing some chords and clearing his throat.

“ _All the small things_  
_True care truth brings_  
_I'll take one lift_  
_Your ride best trip_  
_Always I know_  
_You'll be at my show_  
_Watching, waiting, commiserating_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
_Na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Late night, come home_  
_Work sucks, I know_  
_She left me roses by the stairs_  
_Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_  
_Na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on_

_The night will go on  
My little windmill"_  

Baekhyun hadn’t realized he had been smiling the whole time, and when Chanyeol finished, he glanced at him and gave a small applause.

“That’s such a good song,” Baekhyun nodded. “I really like the lyrics.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol hugged his guitar out of embarrassment. “Why?”

“Do I need a reason to like them?”

“Yeah, you do actually.”

“Why?”

“My song, my rules.”

“Yah!”

“Fight me.”

“ _Yah! Park Chanyeol!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split this up into two parts so please anticipate part two soon! The song here is "All The Small Things" by Blink-182. Comments are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> -vee


	3. winter, con.

Chapter 4: winter, cont.  
  
\-----

Chanyeol groaned in bed as he tossed and turned. He didn’t sleep well last night, and there was only _one_ person to blame for that.

_Byun Baekhyun._

How dare the smaller male invade Chanyeol’s thoughts? How dare he even think it was okay to continuously appear in the musician’s head while he was so busy? Even the name made Chanyeol want to puke. What kind of a name is Byun Baekhyun anyway? It sounds stupid and it doesn’t even roll off the tongue well!

“Aish!” Chanyeol sat up and ran his hands through his hair before eventually getting out of bed and heading towards the shower. He could already sense that today was going to be a long day, and he prayed to all the gods in heaven to please, _please_ , don’t let him run into that small punk.

Come to think of it, he didn’t have to beg, that little thief runs into _him_ on purpose! He absolutely knew it was much too coincidental, with the timing and all. Baekhyun _wants_ to run into Chanyeol, it was all making sense now! That little thief probably just wants to steal all of his songs and then claim that _he_ was the original artist!

_Gasp!_

Chanyeol furiously scrubbed his hair and shook his head in anger. This was all just a part of the thief’s plan! He absolutely had to stop it!

\--

“Bye grandma!” Baekhyun called out happily. “I’ll see you later!”

Baekhyun skipped along the sidewalk with a pep in his step and kept his thumbs secure behind his backpack straps while he imagined what kind of day he was going to have. He had a project due soon, and he kept telling himself to stop procrastinating so that he could get it done and turn it in. He didn’t even start on it (he didn’t even have the title) and he pondered a bit about what he could do to try to possibly stir some muse.

“Aish! That stupid little thief! I’m gonna kill him!”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but stop in his steps and stare at the angry giant who just so happened to walk out onto the sidewalk. He knew that voice all too well, and he gulped down before grabbing a small rock to throw. He watched as the rock didn’t even hit its target, but rather flew past instead and landed before the enemy’s feet. The tall giant stopped and slowly turned around, and Baekhyun had fear behind his knees like he never knew before. Chanyeol had a burning fire in his eyes and he took long strides towards Baekhyun before grabbing him by the collar.

“Yah! Just who were you trying to hit?!”

“You!” Baekhyun shouted. “Why do you have to be so loud in the morning?!”

“Yah!”

They stared at each other with a burning intensity, neither wanting to blink (since blinking meant submission to the other). Chanyeol eventually let go of the smaller and then ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time that morning. Baekhyun fixed his collar and then stood beside the angry giant with a small pout.

“Why are you so angry this morning anyway?” He asked.

“I couldn’t really sleep last night,” Chanyeol yawned before continuing to walk forward. “I was having nightmares.”

“What about?”

“A midget.”

“A midget?” Baekhyun stopped to think about it. “That _does_ sound scary!”

“Yeah and the midget kept trying to climb my legs and all I could do was run.” Chanyeol continued. “It was horrible.”

“Yah stop talking about it!” Baekhyun whined. “I’m scared!”

Chanyeol chuckled and then grabbed Baekhyun’s arm with a tight grip.

“But the worst part was…” He paused and took a deep breath. “He was…”

“He was what?” Baekhyun whispered.

“He was _you_!”

Baekhyun’s expression changed in an instant and Chanyeol wasn’t sure whether or not he had seen the transition correctly, but he knew he had to run. Baekhyun grabbed another rock and Chanyeol sprinted forward on the sidewalk while Baekhyun screamed profanities behind him.

“Yah! Park Chanyeol!”

\--

The school day seemed so long and boring today. Sehun wasn’t in class and Yixing was also nowhere to be seen around the hallways. Baekhyun sighed loudly and looked at the poster that was posted a few weeks before and he smiled to himself at the memory around it. He wasn’t sure what it was about Chanyeol that made him feel at ease, but Baekhyun was determined to make the giant also feel comfortable around him. The way they play and bicker reminded Baekhyun of his parents, and another sigh parted his lips.

“Tired already?”

A frown formed on Baekhyun’s face and he slowly turned around to see none other than Park Chanyeol himself.

“Are you stalking me?” Chanyeol chuckled as he leaned against the wall. “I’ve noticed that everytime I wanna go somewhere, you’re always there.”

“Can’t you just be rational for once?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “It’s just coincidence.”

Chanyeol mocked his tone of voice and then crossed his arms.

“Are you headed back home?”

Baekhyun blinked in surprise and then shook his head.

“No, I was actually going to sit in my writing class.”

“For what?”

“I have a project due soon and I was hoping to find some muse.”

“Sitting by yourself?” Chanyeol rose a brow. “How were you planning on doing that?”

“Back in Jeju I always found muse when I was alone.” Baekhyun nodded. “It’s not that hard for me. And you? Are you going home or just stalking me?”

“Aish,” Chanyeol flicked the other’s forehead, to which he earned a small whine. “I was going to a practice room.” He showed Baekhyun his guitar. “I wanted to play a few things.”

“Oh can I go?” Baekhyun smiled. “I wanna hear you play.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest at first, but ultimately decided to bite back instead. He gave Baekhyun a small nod and they both started walking down the hall.

“So what’s your project about?” Chanyeol hummed. “Is it like a drawing or something?”

“No,” Baekhyun smiled. “It’s an essay with a peculiar theme.”

“Peculiar? What’s that mean?”

“It means it’s unusual,” Baekhyun chuckled. “Yah, I thought musicians were supposed to have big vocabulary!”

“Okay well we don’t write novels!” Chanyeol retorted. “Musicians don’t use big fancy words like writers do!”

“So are you saying I have a bigger vocabulary than you?”

For some reason or other, the question threw Chanyeol off guard and he couldn’t help but blush. Maybe it was the teasing tone of voice in Baekhyun’s words, or maybe the way said boy smiled at him, but in any case all Chanyeol could do was be flustered.

“I’m just playing!” Baekhyun laughed and gently pushed Chanyeol’s shoulder. “The point is, I have a weird theme.”

“And what theme is that?” They finally reached one of the practice rooms and Chanyeol opened the door, allowing Baekhyun to go inside first before closing the door and sitting down while he placed his guitar on his lap. “Is it like a sci-fi theme?”

“No,” Baekhyun set his bag down and grabbed some papers. “It’s like a general theme? I have to write about something that I would consider to be a haven when the world is chaotic.”

“Woah,” Chanyeol nodded while he tuned his strings. “That does sound peculiar to write about, but I don’t really do all that so I guess I’m in no position to say anything.”

Baekhyun shrugged and watched as Chanyeol closed his eyes and began to rock side to side on the chair slowly while his hands trailed over the strings. He played a few chords and then hummed lightly. There were no words exchanged or even lyrics, but Baekhyun smiled as he watched Chanyeol play.

Who would have thought, he wondered to himself, that he would even be here with the musician? It seemed like such a strange relationship—friendship, he should say—but here they were. They fight all the time and they always deem it necessary to insult the other, yet Baekhyun had to admit that this was…

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol’s deep voice broke through the silence. “I don’t really like it when you’re so quiet.”

Baekhyun nearly jumped in his seat at the sudden intrusion of thought, but he rolled his eyes and shrugged again as he looked down at his blank papers.

“Just trying to come up with some words, I guess.”

“Hm…and are some popping up in your head?”

“Kinda, yeah.” Baekhyun nodded.

“So are you saying I’m your muse?” Chanyeol stopped playing and opened his eyes to look at Baekhyun with a wide smile.

“Y-Yah!” Baekhyun’s face turned a bright red. “Sh-Shut up! How can you think you’re my muse, huh?! You’re a pain in the ass!”

Chanyeol laughed and Baekhyun looked down as he fumbled through his bag to grab a pen, all the while mumbling incoherent insults towards the happy musician across from him.

"Anyway, what have you come up with so far?” Chanyeol leaned back and played his guitar softly, plucking at the strings while he looked at Baekhyun.

“I don’t wanna get too ahead of myself but…” Baekhyun paused. “…I think my safe haven is being with a friend.”

“Oh really?” Chanyeol rose his brows. “That sounds pretty nice.”

Baekhyun nodded quietly for a bit as he looked down at his paper and smiled to himself.

“Yeah, I guess you could say it is pretty nice.” He scribbled something down and then looked back up at the musician. “And you? Have you decided what you’re going to play for the festival?”

“Mm?” Chanyeol leaned back and sighed. “Not really. I mean, I have some songs, but I don’t think I want to play them.”

“Why not?”

“Cause they’re a little too personal and sad for a festival, don’t you think?” Chanyeol nodded. “I’d rather just make a new song.”

“Is it easy for you to come up with songs?” Baekhyun continued to scribble down.

“Not really, but the whole process is really fun and puts my mind at ease.”

“That sounds nice,” Baekhyun smiled. “It makes me kinda happy that you have something to make you feel good and calm.”

“Why’s that?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun hadn’t realized what he said until moments later and he couldn’t help but gulp nervously. Why _did_ he say that? It’s not like he and Chanyeol were close or anything, so why does it matter to Baekhyun whether or not the tall musician was feeling okay?

“Hello?” Chanyeol waved his hand in front of Baekhyun’s face. “Did you hear me at all?”

“Y-Yah!” Baekhyun smacked his hand away. “Of course I heard you, you’re so loud and annoying you broke my train of thought!”

“Yah!”

“ _Yah!_ ”

\--

The days were passing much quicker than anyone would’ve liked to happen. The festival was only days away and the police were frequenting the school doing the same thing like before. Some students looked nervous while others were nonchalant about it. Baekhyun really wondered why there were cops in the first place, but just like before, he didn’t receive any answers.

He sat in class and scribbled down on his paper while he waited for the teacher to come in and start the lecture. Sehun sat beside him texting furiously with a small frown. With all the loud tapping against the screen, Baekhyun couldn’t help but put his pencil down and look at his classmate.

“Who you texting, Sehun?”

“Eh?” Sehun looked over and smiled sheepishly. “Just an old friend. What about you? What are you writing down?”

“Me? Just some ideas for the writing project. Have you started yours yet?” Baekhyun placed his pencil down.

“Pfft, please.” Sehun chuckled while he rolled his eyes. “When have you ever known me to be diligent about my work?”

“Wah, that’s true.” Baekhyun smiled and then reached over to give Sehun’s arm a light pinch. “You should study hard and do well!”

“Aish it’s not like any of that matters when you’re at a job interview anyway.” Sehun shrugged. “The most important thing is that you’re charming!”

“Hm,” Baekhyun pondered with a light nod. “I guess you’re right about that.”

The teacher eventually walked in and caught the attention of the class as she laughed loudly and then gulped down heavily. Her lips were dry and her face looked pale. The students looked around and before any questions could be asked, she fainted and hit the desk. The class panicked and ran out for help.

Baekhyun could hardly believe what he had just seen, much less see it happen to the teacher. He stayed close to Sehun and watched as she had been taken out on a stretcher. Sehun looked uneasy and looked around to look over at a quiet student named Tao. The police came in and dismissed the class and Baekhyun left to the practice rooms as he tried to comprehend what had occurred.

\--

Chanyeol had been walking around lazily down the halls, guitar in hand as he pondered some new lyrics for a new song he had been in the middle of composing. He released a heavy sigh and ultimately decided it would be best for him to just try scribbling some things down so he could conjure up more ideas. He was headed to the practice rooms when he saw an all-too-familiar face hurrying down the hall.

Normally the tall musician would be a prick and greet the other like normal, but something seemed to be a bit off. Baekhyun looked worried and scared and his face was pale. In all honesty, it worried Chanyeol a little to see the other in such a state. He gulped down and lightly jogged to the troubled writer.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called softly.

At the call of his name Baekhyun quickly turned and saw Chanyeol approach with worry etched onto his face. Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall as he licked his drying lips.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit,” Baekhyun sighed. “Something scary happened in class today.”

“Scary?” Chanyeol repeated. “Like what?”

“I don’t really know,” Baekhyun shrugged as he shook his head. “The teacher…she fainted just out of nowhere and they had to call the hospital.”

“The hospital?!” Chanyeol gasped softly. “Did she have a heart attack or something?”

“I don’t think so,” Baekhyun shook his head. “She was acting really strange and then she just fainted out of nowhere.”

Baekhyun was scared and Chanyeol didn’t like it one bit.

“Come with me,” He took hold of Baekhyun’s wrist. “Let’s get out of here.”

Baekhyun had no energy or desire to argue, so he nodded and let Chanyeol lead the way. They eventually found themselves in a practice room and Chanyeol sat Baekhyun down before he leaned back against the wall with a soft sigh.

“Wanna hear a new song I made?” Chanyeol sat down in front of Baekhyun. “It’s kinda upbeat, maybe it’ll take your mind off things.”

“Sure,” Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol quickly pulled out his guitar and strummed the strings a few times before finally playing some chords and clearing his throat.

“ _All the small things_  
True care truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride best trip  
Always I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

_Late night, come home_  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on_

_The night will go on  
My little windmill_”

Baekhyun hadn’t realized he had been smiling the whole time, and when Chanyeol finished, he glanced at him and gave a small applause.

“That’s such a good song,” Baekhyun nodded. “I really like the lyrics.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol hugged his guitar out of embarrassment. “Why?”

“Do I need a reason to like them?”

“Yeah, you do actually.”

“Why?”

“My song, my rules.”

“Yah!”

“Fight me.”

“ _Yah! Park Chanyeol!_ ”  
  
\-----  
  
A/N: the song here is "all the small things" by blink182. comments are always loved and appreciated.  
  
-vee


	4. festival

Chapter 5: Festival

\-----

Finally, the day had come. It was the night of the winter festival, and people all around campus were going absolutely nuts about it. The liveliness had brightened up the halls, even though there were cops still lingering around. Yixing and Sehun’s appearances around school were still spotty, but no one really seemed to mind or tell, especially not Baekhyun. If anyone was excited for the festival, it was Byun Baekhyun. He skipped down to the music hall after class with a huge grin when he entered a familiar room with a familiar tall figure.

“Hey!” He smiled.

Chanyeol jumped in his spot and turned around with a frown.

“Yah!” He grabbed his guitar. “I thought I said to stop doing that!”

“Is it cause you’re a big baby?”

“I’m not a baby!”

“That’s why you get so scared whenever there’s loud noises around, right?"

“Yah! At least I’m not a midget!”

“Yah!”

They glared at each other in silence before breaking into small laughter. Baekhyun placed his bag aside and took a seat on the floor in front of Chanyeol as he watched him tune his guitar. There was a small charm at the way said boy’s fingers glided over the fine tuners and the strings. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what it was that enticed him, but as soon as he found out, he would keep it to himself.

Chanyeol noticed the stares but kept his comments to himself. He made sure to take his time before finally sitting down, but rather than on his chair, he sat cross-legged in front of his newly-found companion and—dare he say it—his friend. Baekhyun’s eyes widened a bit and he tilted his head to the side before pointing his nose forward.

“Yah, sit on the chair.”

“Make me.” Chanyeol grabbed his pick.

“Why do you gotta fight with me so much?” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Because it’s fun,” Chanyeol smiled. “And besides, it’s better to sit in front of my audience, don’t you think?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I get to see genuine expressions.”

Baekhyun went quiet for a bit, pondering the words that stuck onto the air. He gave a small approving hum and then waited for—dare he say it—his _friend_ to play.

Chanyeol had been writing some new material, of course for the festival, but more so for Baekhyun. It gave him such a warm feeling when Baekhyun would smile and praise him for his work, and it nearly melted Chanyeol away when he’d be encouraged.

_“You can do it!”_

_“I absolutely loved it!”_

_“It’s beautiful!”_

Beautiful. Was that even the right word to describe all of this? Beautiful?

“Yah, did you fall asleep?!”

Yeah, it sure did.

“Yah!” Chanyeol snapped back. “Don’t rush an artist!”

“You’re not a painter!”

“Artists don’t have to be painters!”

“Yes, they do!”

“No, they don’t!”

“Yah! Are you gonna play something or not?!”

“Yah!”

_“Yah!”_

\--  
The day was finally over, and as the moon made its appearance, the school field flooded in with students and other members of the community. Carnival games and rides were on every corner and side, children ran along with laughter as their parents chased after them, the smell of popcorn and peanuts filled the air, and in the middle was a stage. Different groups and dancers performed for small audiences before dispersing, and soon it was _his_ turn.

Park Chanyeol.

His heart was beating so fast, and his hands were sweaty. He ran his fingers through his hair maybe over a thousand times, and he exhaled loudly. A group of dancers just finished their performance and as they walked past him, he cleared his throat to call out to them.

“H-Hey guys, how big is the crowd out there?”

But an answer never came, and he gulped softly. He knew it was because he was mean before, but he swore he had changed ever since Baekhyun came around. Maybe they just forgot all about it, maybe they were just dead beat tired, maybe they—

Maybe they just didn’t care.

Chanyeol sighed softly and looked down at his guitar, which he held tightly, and he contemplated whether he should go out there. Would anyone even come to listen? Would they care if he sat down and sang? Who would—?

“Yah!”

Chanyeol looked up all too quickly and bit back a smile when he saw a smaller figure running towards him, and he finally realized why it was all worth it. He didn’t care if he had a big crowd or not, the only one who mattered was running towards him with that same dumb smile plastered on his face.

“Yah,” Baekhyun panted as soon as he arrived. “Are you nervous?”

“Pfft,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. “Does it look like I’m nervous?”

“Aish,” Baekhyun gulped to catch his breath. “You’re so full of yourself.”

Chanyeol chuckled and then shrugged.

“Don’t be jealous.”

“Yah, I’m not jealous!” Baekhyun scoffed. “There’s nothing to be jealous of!”

“Yah, I’m gonna be starting soon.” Chanyeol lightly nudged Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Are you gonna stay here?”

“I’ll head out to the front!” Baekhyun chirped. “Good luck! You got this!”

Chanyeol watched as he started to run off, but it wasn’t long before Baekhyun turned around and shouted.

“Don’t be scared! Imagine the crowd in their underwear!”

“Yah!”

It took only a few moments before Chanyeol took his guitar and stood at the side of the stage behind the curtains. It sounded so quiet out in the audience, and his confidence was slowly starting to waiver. His fingers curled around the neck of his guitar and he bit his lip as his heart started to pound furiously at his chest. Would it be possible for him to go out? Would he be ridiculed for having no one to hear him?

“Park, you’re on in 3.”

Chanyeol nodded at the confirmation and he took in a deep breath. All he needed to do was relax.

…but what if no one stood out there? What if they got tired of all the performances and went elsewhere? Is it even worth it?

_“Go Chanyeol!”_

But what was that? Was it a cheer? A cheer for Chanyeol?”

He took it upon himself to try to peek from behind the curtain but was stopped and pulled from the staff members.

“You’re up.”

Chanyeol gulped and nodded, and before he knew it, he was walking out center stage. The lights were a little blinding, but he could soon see again. There, right in the middle and towards the foot of the stage, stood none other than the cheerer himself.

Byun Baekhyun.

At that instant, nothing else mattered anymore. Chanyeol didn’t care if there were other people or if there were none, because his muse was standing right in front of him with the biggest smile on his face.

Chanyeol hid his own grin and soon sat down. He set his guitar on his lap, and Baekhyun watched proudly as Chanyeol took a deep breath and began to play.

“I would like to dedicate this song to a very special someone.” He spoke softly. “I met this person by chance in the beginning of the semester, and he’s been nothing but a pain in my butt.”

Baekhyun frowned, and Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“And although we have our differences, although we fight, although we yell…” He paused and adjusted his microphone before whispering. “…he was always there. Always cheering me on.” Chanyeol then cleared his throat. “And so, I’ve dedicated this song to none other than Byun Baekhyun: a very special someone with a very special place in my heart.”

Baekhyun was star-struck, and he watched in awe as Chanyeol strummed his strings and hummed into the microphone.

“ _Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back

_Before the cool done run out_  
I'll be giving it my best-est  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn,  
To win some or learn some

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We are just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

_Oh, oh_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

_I guess what I been saying is there ain't no better reason_  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_  
There's no need to complicate  
'Cause our time is short  
This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours”

Chanyeol opened his eyes, and he was met with a very teary Baekhyun and a crowd who had swooned over the sweet melody and lyrics. There was applause, whistles, and even a few whoops. His attention, however, never diverted from the one whom he had made this song for, and Baekhyun ran off to the side. Chanyeol stood up, afraid he may have confused his small friend, but was soon crashed into from the side by none other than Baekhyun himself. Small arms wrapped around his frame and he returned the warm embrace with a wide smile.

The curtain closed and one of the staff members cleared his throat.

“Hey man, that’s real cute and all, but we got other people who need to perform.”

“Yah, what do you mean cute? Didn’t you just hear that song? It was so—”

“O-Oh yeah, sorry about that. We’ll just go.” Chanyeol chuckled nervously before pulling Baekhyun along with him. As soon as they got the back, Baekhyun cleared his throat.

“Y-Yah,” He looked everywhere but at Chanyeol. “I…the song…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Chanyeol placed his guitar in the case. “It’s okay.”

“But I—”

“Hold that thought,” Chanyeol lifted his finger. “I lost my pick somewhere. I’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun nodded and sat there on the stool, his legs swinging while his thoughts jumbled up on one another. He closed his eyes and smiled at the words that were just sung to him a few minutes before, and his heart started to race. The more he thought about it, the more he started to sweat.

That song…could it be a—dare he say it—a confession? Were these Chanyeol’s feelings? Was he asking Baekhyun out?

Said boy shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair with a low groan. He couldn’t think about it; he had to confront Chanyeol first. Only Chanyeol could tell him what that song really was about.

“Baekhyun!”

“Chan—!” Baekhyun stopped midway and felt a slight tinge of disappointment when he didn’t see whom he expected. Instead, Yixing jogged over and smiled. His eyes were a bit glazed and he smiled widely as he played with Baekhyun’s sleeve.

“Are you having fun at the festival?” Yixing asked, fingers trailing along Baekhyun’s arm. The behavior was weird, he’ll admit, but at least he didn’t have to torture himself with all these thoughts.

“Yeah, I just saw Chanyeol play a song.” Baekhyun nodded. “Were you able to hear? It was so beautiful.

“Ah, no, I was out playing with a friend of mine.” Yixing chuckled. “I won, of course.

“Oh, that sounds like fun.” Baekhyun forced a nod. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.

“Yeah…” Yixing smiled. “Listen, I wanted to ask you something.

“Mm?” Baekhyun raised his brows. “What is it?

Yixing chuckled to himself and scratched the back of his head before clearing his throat. Baekhyun sat quietly, his curiosity clearly getting the better of him as he tried to look at Yixing’s expressions. He wondered if it was serious, or maybe even childish, or

His eyes widened when he felt a plush pair of lips against his own. He wasn’t sure when Yixing even moved to close the gap between them, but he did, and now Baekhyun sat there bewildered as Yixing slowly pulled away with a small smile

“Would you be my boyfriend, Baekhyun?

The words sounded distant, and Baekhyun gulped loudly, clearly taken aback at what just happened. More questions filled his head and he tried to compose himself as he tried to muster the courage to say no.

But it was in vain.

There, on the other side of the room, stood an all-too-familiar figure with a dark cap and a guitar case strapped over his shoulders. Chanyeol’s expression was blank, and Baekhyun’s heart started to beat furiously. He didn’t even look at Yixing as he got down from the stool, but Chanyeol turned around and started to walk away.

“Chanyeol, wait—!” Baekhyun called out. Before he could move, however, a hand pulled him back lightly. Yixing looked confused and stood quietly. “Yixing, I—Chanyeol—I can’t. I’m sorry.

Yixing couldn’t even say anything as Baekhyun pulled back and ran out to look for his own muse, the man he based his own essay on, the one who made his heart flutter and his smile wider.

_Park Chanyeol._  
  
\-----  
  
A/N: The song here was Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours." Also, I know that I took forever for this ONE update, and it wasn't even that good, but I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm in nursing school and it is kicking my ass. I hope y'all will continue to be patient with me, and enjoy this story before it comes to an end. Comments are always loved and appreciated. Thank you so much.  
  
-Vee.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs here are "Perfect" by Simple Plan and "11AM" by XIA Junsu.


End file.
